Mes morceaux de coeur
by Dissectation
Summary: Une déception amoureuse. Un rejet. Des larmes. Et un coeur brisé.


Peu à peu, elles coulent de mon cœur. Mes larmes.

Je reste là, debout au milieu de la rue, sans bouger, comme un imbécile. A pleurer. Elles coulent sur mes joues, mes larmes. Je les sens couler hors de moi. C'est froid. Il fait pourtant si chaud dans mon cœur. Et elles viennent de là. Alors pourquoi sont-elles froides comme ça?

Je les goute. Salé. Ça me fais sourire, vaguement. Un gout que je connais. Un gout tellement commun, c'en est étrange. Un gout que je ne pensais pas trouver dans mes larmes. Pourtant toutes les larmes sont salés. Je crois… Mais ce n'est pas juste ça. Même pas…

Mes cils sont tellement mouillés, c'est agaçant quand je cligne, la rangée du haut et celle du bas se collent comme si cette eau leur servait de glu.

J'ai mal.

Ça fait mal. Si mal. J'aurai pas cru. Je pensais que ça irait. Je m'étais tant attaché à lui? Sans même me rendre compte à quel point… Oui, j'avais compris qu'il était important, mais pas à ce point là. Et ça fait si mal, putain…

J'ai été rejeté.

Rejeté.

J'aime. Un homme, en plus. Peu à peu, sans m'en rendre compte. Ce cœur… Ce putain de cœur, il a commencé à faire n'importe quoi. A battre comme un fou, comme le retardé qu'il est, à chaque fois que je le voyais, même en pensé. Pourquoi lui d'abord? C'est stupide. C'est pas comme si je manquais de jolies filles dans mon entourage, alors pourquoi avoir été attiré par un homme? Ce cœur stupide qui tombe amoureux n'importe comment, même pas capable de tenir droit. Et maintenant il me serre. Il me fait tellement mal. J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Je le retrouverais en miette à mes pieds. Ce serait bien. Ne plus avoir de cœur, ne plus avoir à aimer. Ne plus avoir à l'aimer.

Mais j'ai été bien stupide aussi. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? De penser, juste cinq minutes, que c'était pas une idée complètement stupide d'aller me confesser. Ça l'est. C'est plus que complètement stupide. C'est ridicule. Je suis ridicule.

Tellement ridicule…

Putain qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Je pensais quoi exactement? Que j'avais une chance? Mais comment… J'ai pu penser ça? Ridicule, tellement ridicule…

Mais je n'en pouvait plus…

Mais pourquoi il devait être beau gosse? Pourquoi devait-il attirer tous les regards? Pourquoi devait-il aimer ça et en jouer? Ce sourire… Je voulais qu'il ne soit destiné qu'à moi. Ses yeux, je voulait qu'ils me regardent. Ses mains, je voulait qu'elles se balade sur moi uniquement. Toujours moi, rien que moi. Jaloux. De toutes ces femmes, qui ne serait-ce qu'une nuit avaient le droit de l'avoir. Et pas moi. Jamais moi…

Ça fait mal. Tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Absolument tout. C'est une torture. Je déteste ça. Je déteste t'aimer. Je ne l'ai jamais choisi… Pourquoi mon cœur m'a-t-il fait ce coup là? En quoi il avait le droit? Il ne pouvait me demander mon avis avant, bordel? Je ne suis qu'un jouet… Il tombe amoureux de qui il veut et m'entraine là dedans sans que j'ai le droit de dire… Dire quoi? Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore… Qu'est-ce que…

J'en ai marre. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi? Il a le cœur de toutes celles qu'il veut, alors pourquoi fallait-il rajouter le mien sur le tas?

Et ce visage. Cette expression. Du dégout.

Putain, moi aussi je me dégoute.

Je suis dégoutant, ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai dis, tout est dégoutant. Je le sais. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, je le savais déjà. Il n'y avait rien de choquant à ce qu'il le pense. Je le pense aussi. Alors pourquoi ça fait si mal? Je pensais être prêt. Mais j'ai l'impression de mourir. Tant de douleur… Alors que je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Je n'a jamais demandé à t'aimer… Je te l'ai juste dit… C'était stupide c'est vrai… Mais pourquoi tu m'as regardé comme ça? Pourquoi tu m'as dis ça? Elle t'es égale cette douleur, parce que tu ne la ressent pas.

Tout le monde me fixe. Comme si j'étais un monstre. Tout le monde m'évite. Comme si j'avais la peste. Personne ne vient vers moi. Personne ne me touche. Personne ne me prend dans ses bras. Personne ne me console. Personne ne m'écoute. Personne ne me laisse pleurer sur son épaule.

Je ne te demandais rien.

Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aimer. Tu avais le droit de me repousser. Mais pas de cette manière. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Ce que je ressent… N'a rien de monstrueux. Répugnant, je te l'accorde, mais monstrueux tu n'as pas le droit de le dire. Tu ne penses jamais aux autres.

Alors pourquoi je pense à toi?

J'ai vraiment l'impression… Que tout s'effondre aujourd'hui. Tout mon monde, toute ma vie. Tout tombe en morceaux, comme mon cœur à mes pieds.

Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aimer… Juste de me respecter.

Tu m'as juste détruit. C'est ok. C'est pas important. Toi tu vas t'endormir comme un enfant. Moi je m'effondre comme un mort.

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment désolée pour Roxas d'avoir écris ça. Vous pouvez imaginer qui vous voulez comme étant l'homme qu'il aime.<p> 


End file.
